Message Personnel
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Rachel n'aurait jamais du répondre au premier message, elle aurait du laisser son portable au fond de son sac, tiens. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas écouter en cours.


Rachel s'ennuyait légèrement en cours de mathématiques, assez pour qu'elle se mette à rêver en plein cours, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement il faut l'avouer. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à obtenir la moyenne la plus élevée possible, pour préparer le futur où des journalistes peu scrupuleux risqueraient de lui inventer un faux passé de cancre, et qu'elle se ferait une joie de discréditer avec ses bulletins de notes, précieusement conservés dans un coffre dans le grenier de la résidence Berry, mais elle ne voyait pas bien en quoi savoir comment résoudre une équation à double inconnue lui servirait à décrocher le rôle de Fanny Brice quand son talent serait enfin reconnu à Broadway.

Elle s'était alors mise à re-répéter dans son esprit le discours qu'elle avait écrit depuis des années, celui où on lui remettait enfin le Tony tant rêvé et où elle remerciait ses pères et tous ceux qui l'avaient mise sur la voie du succès – pas qu'elle n'y serait pas arrivée toute seule bien sûr, mais un bon discours contenait toujours de l'émotion envers la famille, et peaufiner un peu plus son discours ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Quand son portable vibra au fond de son sac, c'est à peine si elle l'entendit tant elle était concentrée à formuler la bonne phrase pour remercier Barbra de son inspiration magnifique, ce qui toucherait beaucoup la diva en question, puisqu'évidemment elles deviendraient extrêmement proches dans le futur. Si le professeur n'avait pas arrêté de parler à l'instant même, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait même pas entendu la vibration contre un de ses classeurs, lui signalant qu'elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message.

Rachel ne se servait bien sûr _jamais_ de son portable en cours, et c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait oublié de l'éteindre avant la première sonnerie, mais elle hausse les épaules en disant qu'elle ne suivait déjà pas le cours, alors pourquoi pas voir qui lui écrivait à cette heure ?

Elle se pencha pour attraper le portable au fond de son sac, se disant qu'elle était décidemment de plus en plus dévergondée -peut-être l'influence de certains membres du Glee Club, allez savoir lesquels – et le posa sur ses genoux pour le déverrouiller et accéder à sa boîte de réception.

 ** _[ De Quinn F.] :_ Heeeeey toi, ça te dirait de diner à Breadsticks ce soir ? Si t'as faim après, je connais un truc sympa que tu pourrais manger pour le dessert … **

Rachel relu le message trois fois, les yeux écarquillés, et une fois n'est pas coutume, complètement incapable de produire le moindre son.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

Ce message ne pouvait pas être de la blonde, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle, cherchant le regard moqueur de quelqu'un qui lui aurait fait une mauvaise blague et qui guettait sa réaction, mais tout le monde semblait somnoler, et personne ne prêtait attention à elle. Le seul membre des New Direction à suivre le même cours qu'elle était Mike, mais le danseur semblait absorbé parcequ'il était en train d'écrire à toute vitesse quelques rangées plus loin, et de toute façon elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné de lui avoir fait un coup pareil.

Rachel se demanda si Puck avait changé son numéro dans son portable contre celui de Quinn pour plaisanter, mais après vérification, tous ses contacts étaient entier, et le numéro qui venait de lui envoyer le message plutôt déroutant était bien celui de Quinn.

Rachel relu une dernière fois le message, avant de se décider à lui répondre.

 ** _[A Quinn F.] :_ Quinn ?**

Elle reposa le portable sur sa cuisse, se disant que Quinn voulait peut-être envoyer le sms à Sam ou Joe, et s'était trompée en sélectionnant la discussion, ce qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la blonde mais restait une hypothèse envisageable. Quand le portable vibra à nouveau contre sa cuisse, quelques secondes à peine après qu'elle ait répondu, Rachel su que ce n'était pas erreur, et déglutit assez bruyamment pour que son voisin de table lui jette un regard dégoûté.

 ** _[De Quinn F.] :_ Sérieusement, tu veux aller au resto ce soir avec moi ? **

Le cœur de Rachel se mit soudainement à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine ce qu'elle ne le lui ait envoyé aucun ordre, et elle posa la main sur sa cage thoracique pour vérifier qu'il était encore bien là, à sa place.

 ** _[A Quinn F.] :_ Vraiment ? **

Rachel n'avait pas l'habitude d'envoyer des messages aussi court - même par écrit elle avait toujours une prose impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui n'y était pas habitué - mais il faut dire que là, elle était littéralement soufflée.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et après un regard rapide vers le tableau pour s'assurer que le professeur était toujours passionné par l'équation qu'il gribouillait depuis vingt bonnes minutes, Rachel se saisit de son portable d'une main tremblante.

 ** _[De Quinn F.] :_ Ouais. Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec Quinn ? C'est évident que tu la kiffes. **

Rachel plissa des yeux. Pourquoi Quinn parlerait elle à la troisième personne ? Cela ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Elle allait envoyer un énième point d'interrogation, quand elle relu par réflexe les messages, et son cœur rata un battement. Quinn voulait sortir … avec _elle_ ?

Si elle n'avait pas été en plein cours de mathématiques, Rachel aurait sûrement poussé un cri dramatique, avant de porter les mains à ses joues pour y cacher la rougeur qui s'y développait sûrement.

 _Quinn voulait sortir avec elle._

D'une main tremblante, elle reprit son portable pour taper une réponse à toute vitesse.

 ** _[A Quinn F. ]:_ Je suis juste étonnée que ça soit toi qui fasse le premier pas … surtout comme ça, Quinn. Peut-être que tu peux m'appeler à la fin du cours ou me retrouver devant mon casier qu'on en parle de vive voix ? Ce n'est pas un non, je te le promets !**

Rachel se mit à se tourner les mains fébrilement. Si Quinn l'emmenait au restaurant ce soir, il fallait certainement qu'elle aille s'acheter une robe spéciale de premier rendez-vous, et peut-être même demander Kurt de l'aider à sélectionner la bonne tenue. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait demandé des conseils, il l'avait habillée en une espèce de Sandy Olsson dévergondée et clownesque, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas amoureux de Quinn, et n'avait aucune raison de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

 ** _[De Quinn F.] :_ Oh mon Dieu, Rachel, je suis tellement désolée ! Santana m'a volé mon portable pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, je viens seulement de me rendre compte. Je vais la massacrer. **

Le cœur de Rachel retomba d'un coup dans sa poitrine. Alors, c'était tout faux ? Une blague ? La première chose qui vient à l'esprit de Rachel était qu'elle massacrerait Santana elle-même, lames de rasoir dans les cheveux ou non.

 ** _[De Quinn F.] :_ Oublie tout ce qu'elle vient d'envoyer, je suis désolée vraiment ! **

Rachel cligna des yeux devant l'écran, oubliant totalement qu'elle était en cours et qu'elle venait de déposer son portable sur la table, aux yeux de tous. Si il y avait bien un moment où elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains, c'était maintenant.

 ** _[A Quinn F.]_ : Ce n'est pas grave Quinn, pas la peine de 'massacrer' Santana.**

Rachel aurait voulu en dire plus, bien sûr, lui dire que un tout petit message n'avait jamais eu un impact aussi fort sur elle, qu'elle aurait dit oui, oui, dix fois, _cent fois_ oui si Quinn le lui avait demandé à l'oral, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots.

Elle n'aurait jamais du répondre au premier message, elle aurait du laisser son portable au fond de son sac, tiens. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas écouter en cours.

Le portable sonna à nouveau, et Rachel faillit ne pas déverrouiller son fond d'écran, faillit prendre son portable et le jeter le plus loin possible d'elle dans un cri rageur, faillit rater le message qui allait faire basculer sa vie, _à nouveau_.

 ** _[De Quinn F.] :_ Mais hmm … comme t'as pas dit non … tu voudrais bien aller à Breadsticks avec moi quand même ?**

Alors celui-là, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Tellement pas qu'elle laissa retomber le portable sur sa table, dans un bruit assez fort pour que deux personnes se retournent et que le professeur lève la tête d'un air pensif vers elle, étonné qu'elle qui était si attentive habituellement puisse être une source de bruits intempestifs.

Rachel rougit violemment et fit mine de rien, ignorant son portable qui venait de vibrer à nouveau, et c'est quand le professeur se remit à lire son cours d'une voix monotone qu'elle cessa de faire semblant d'écrire ce qu'il racontait pour allumer son écran.

 ** _[De Quinn F.]_ : C'est pas forcé d'être un rendez-vous si tu le veut pas !**

Rachel sourit tellement qu'à ce moment-là que la perspective de remporter un Tony semblait être une pâle imitation de ce qui venait de devenir le plus beau moment de sa vie.

 ** _[A Quinn F.] :_ J'adorerais Quinn. Et bien sûr que c'est un rendez-vous :)**

Peut-être que Rachel ne massacrerait pas Santana, finalement. Peut-être même qu'elle lui enverrait un énorme panier rempli de mini-muffins, chaque semaine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Rachel venait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à remercier dans son discours.


End file.
